<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat In You by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002081">The Cat In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV: Blair Sandburg, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair on Jim’s feline reactions. Drabble. </p><p>[Printed in HORIZONTAL MOSAIC VOL. 13 in 2005]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jaguar or panther…I’m gonna use panther as always. Biology 101 is across the hall; this is fanfic 101 *grins*<br/>Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t until I saw your spirit guide, a big black panther that I finally saw the connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t fear the ocean but you definitely don’t like it. You claim your territory and protect it fiercely. You protect your pack and are merciless to anyone who hurts someone under your care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dislike small and enclosed spaces. You love the wild and untamed jungle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have a feline grace when you move. You feel the thrill of the hunt when you catch a criminal. The look you send me is like a panther looking at its life-mate; promising forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>